marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Piotr Rasputin (Earth-616)
Real Name: Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin Nicknames: Peter Former Aliases: (former) Peter Nicholas, The Proletarian Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Adventurer, student, former artist, mutant activist Legal Status: Russian citizen, now living in the United States under a special arrangement made for him by Professor Charles Xavier, with no criminal record; now naturalized American citizen Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: X-Men; formerly Acolytes, Excalibur Base of Operations: (current) Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Muir Island, Scotland; a loft in Soho, Manhattan, Ust-Ordynski Collective, Lake Baikal, Siberia, U.S.S.R., X-Men Headquarters in Australian outback Origin Peter Rasputin is a mutant, his powers developing during puberty. Place of Birth: Ust-Ordynski Collective, near Lake Baikal, Siberia, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Known Relatives: Nikolai Rasputin (father, deceased), Alexandra Rasputina (mother, deceased), Illyana Nikolovna Rasputina (aka Magik, sister, deceased), Mikhail Rasputin (brother), Gregory Rasputin (ancestor), Grigory Efimovich Rasputin (great-grandfather, deceased), Elena (great-grandmother, deceased), Ivan Rasputin (great-grand uncle, deceased), Grigory Rasputin (grandfather, deceased), Vladimir Rasputin (uncle, deceased), unidentified aunt & uncle (deceased), Peter Jr. (son), Larissa Mishchenko (cousin, deceased), Konstantin (cousin, deceased), Klara (cousin, deceased), Dimitriy (cousin, deceased) First Appearance: GIANT-SIZE X-MEN #1 History Piotr Rasputin was born on the Soviet collective farm called the Ust-Ordynski Collective near Lake Baikal in Siberia. His superhuman powers emerged in adolescence. At first, Rasputin was content simply to use these powers to aid the other people of the Collective. However, Rasputin was contacted by Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men, when Xavier was organizing a new team of mutant X-Men to help him rescue the original X-Men from the sentient island Krakoa. Rasputin agreed to leave the farm community in which he was born and raised to go to America with Xavier. Xavier gave Rasputin the code name "Colossus" and Rasputin aided Xavier's other new recruits in their battle against Krakoa. After the battle was won, Rasputin remained in the United States with the new X-Men while the rest of his family stayed on the farm. Rasputin's family always remained in his thoughts. Shortly thereafter a woman known as Miss Locke kidnapped many of the X-Men's loved ones to use as hostages in order to force the X-Men to aid her in freeing her employer, Arcade, from captivity by one of Doctor Doom's robots. Among her captives was Colossus's younger sister Illyana, whom Locke had somehow kidnapped from the Siberian collective farm and transported to the United States. The X-Men freed Illyana from captivity, and she went to live with her brother Piotr (known as Peter in America) at Xavier's mansion. Due to her later captivity in a dimension known as Limbo where she spent years while only mere moments elapsed on Earth, Illyana became the adolescent sorceress known as Magik. During the morlocks massacre at the hands of sinister´s marauders Colossus was injured by wildtide shurikens and become unable to return to his human form. Later along with the rest of the X-men he fought the magical being knowned has the Adversary and was named dead altough he and the X-men were ressurected by Roma and given a new home and base in Australia becoming radar invisible. Later after the Inferno Crisis he and the rest of the X-men returned to their base in Australia. After Storm´s " death" he along with Havok,Dazzler and Psylocke crossed the Perilous Siege and he found himself in new york but with no memories of his former life and became a famous artist and became involved in a realtionship with the morlock Callisto. later his memories returned and he once became an x-man. After Illyana was returned to her true Earth age, Colossus thought it would be better for Illyana if she went back to live with their parents. Sadly, her parents were slain and she was kidnapped by a mutant known as the Soul Skinner who hoped to genetically evolve Illyana to the point where she would have the use of her powers again. Colossus, with the help of the X-Men, saved Illyana and brought her back to the mansion. Later, Illyana became the first tragic victim to be infected with the Legacy Virus and die from it. The deaths of his immediate family caused Colossus to rethink his position with the X-Men and join Magneto and his Acolytes, who had offered him an alternative to the X-Men's way of fighting and living. His stay with Magneto was not long once he realized that Avalon was not the place for him, either. He left in search of the only person he felt truly cared for him, his former love and teammate Kitty Pryde, now a member of Excalibur. Colossus traveled to England, where he found Kitty in the arms of her new love, Pete Wisdom. Colossus, enraged, attacked Wisdom, and although the battle was short-lived, they both sustained minor injuries. Colossus accepted Kitty's new life and chose to become a member of Excalibur. Once the team dissolved, Kitty, Colossus and Nightcrawler returned to the States and became active members of the X-Men. Beast, one of his X-Men teammates, claimed to have found the cure for the Legacy Virus after consulting the late Moira MacTaggert's notes. However, it required a mutant to activate their powers, and the process would be fatal. Colossus agreed to use it despite Beast's warnings that it might not work. Colossus was successful, and the cure was spread worldwide, claiming his life in the process. Colossus' body was supposedly cremated, and Kitty scattered the ashes over his Russian farmland home; however, his body had secretly been stolen by Ord, an alien who had learned that an Earthly mutant would be responsible for destroying his world. Ord had come to Earth to declare war, but the spy agency S.W.O.R.D., a sub-division of S.H.I.E.L.D. handling extraterrestrial matters, was able to settle diplomatically with him. Ord had Colossus restored to life and imprisoned him for years while experimenting on him. Ultimately, Ord discovered the Legacy Virus cure still in Colossus' system and presented his findings to Benetech geneticist Doctor Kavita Rao, who modified it to create a "cure" for the "mutant condition." Learning of the cure, the X-Men went to Benetech to investigate. There, Kitty found Colossus alive and, after overcoming her initial shock, took him to aid the X-Men against Ord. Defeated, Ord was taken into custody, and Colossus returned home with the X-Men to adjust to his new lease on life. Currently Colossus has returned to the X-Men and his long love Shadowcat. Despite his impressive physical power and stature, Colossus is actually one of the gentlest and least-aggressive X-Men characters. He would prefer to be a soft-spoken artist, but realizes his responsibility to use his powers for the betterment of humanity. Soon after, Colossus became involved in a mystery involving the deaths of several of his cousins, all of whom (like himself) were descended from the “doom of Old Russia”, Grigori Rasputin. It was eventually revealed that Grigori was attempting to return through his descendants, and that his old ally Mister Sinister had teamed with Colossus' brother Mikhail to hasten the process. Ultimately, Mikhail sought to protect Colossus by exiling himself to ensure Grigori could never return. Characteristics Height: (normal) 6'6" (armoured) 7'5" Weight: (normal) 250 lbs (113 kg) (armoured) 500 lbs (227 kg) Eyes: (normal) Blue, (armoured) Silver Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Organic Steel: Colossus is a mutant with the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance, granting him superhuman strength and a high degree of resistance to bodily harm. This substance, resembling organic steel, is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. (The longest time he has remained in armored form by choice so far has been five days). Once in his armored form he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in his armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. The process by which Colossus transforms himself to armored form and back (including his gain of additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, force) remains unknown. Colossus cannot become partially or selectively armored; his body is either entirely converted or not. Even his eyes become steel-like. It is not knowned what could pierce his armored body although some super strong energy attacks can damage it. It has alawys been asked if the adamantium claws of wolverine could plunge into his body in armour state but that remains unseen. *''Superhuman Strength: Colossus possesses vast physical strength, the exact limits of which aren't known. However, he is capable of lifting at least 100 tons under optimum conditions. *Superhuman Durability: In his armored form Colossus is highly resistant to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 110 millimeter Howitzer shell. He could survive a collision with a loaded, one-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 450 pounds of TNT. He can survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 Fahrenheit. However, it is theorized that above the latter temperature, his armored form would begin to melt. Colossus's armored form cannot rust under normal Earth conditions. *Self-Sustenance: His normal lungs are capable of holding his breath for 3.6 minutes. While in his armored state, Colossus has no need of food or water and does not breathe, *Metahuman Stamina: While in his armored form, Colossus is granted great immunity to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days. *Transformation: Colossus is able to transform the tissues of his body into an unknown type of organic steel. Colossus is in unusually fine physical health, permitting the transition back and forth from his normal organic flesh state to his armored form to occur with minimal stress on his system. '''Strength Level:' In his normal state Piotr also has superhuman strenght at least several times more than a normal man maybe due to his size and body weight. In his armored state, he can lift at least 100 tons under optimal conditions. Known Abilities: Piotr is the steel warrior with an artist soul and in his heart he has always been more of a farmer than a warrior. His personality is very sweet and tender and he is a very skilled artist. In fact, he is the "Picasso" of the X-Men, perferring to draw a picture of his teammates than to put up a fight. However, he is a good hand to hand combatant, having recieved some training from Wolverine. Miscellaneous Equipment: Paints, brushes, and canvas. Transportation: X-Men Blackbird. Weapons: No known weapons. Appearances in Other Media * In X-Men 2 and 3, Colossus is played by Daniel Cudmore. In X2 he has a cameo after the school is attacked, when he helps evacuate the younger students. In X3, in a far larger supporting role, he is a member of the team and fights alongside Storm, Wolverine, Beast, Iceman and Shadowcat as Magneto attacks Alcatraz to destroy the mutant 'cure'. He proves vital in the defeat of Magneto, throwing Wolverine to distract Magneto until Beast can inject Magneto with the cure (despite all this, he only has one speaking line). Director Bryan Singer also hid a number of cameos in X-Men. One cameo that he corroborates is Colossus'; he is the well-built student sketching in the Xavier Institute's courtyard * Colossus made his television debut in 1984 in an episode of the animated series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. He appeared in two episodes; 3.3, The Education of a Superhero and 3.7, The X-Men Adventure. He was voiced by John Stephenson. * Colossus's next appearance was in 1989 in the 30 minute animated one-shot Pryde of the X-Men, where he was voiced by Earl Boen. * In the 1992 animated television series X-Men, the voice of Colossus was provided by Rick Bennett in episode 1.8, "The Unstoppable Juggernaut" and by Robert Cait in episode 2.4, Red Dawn. * In the 2000 animated television series X-Men: Evolution, the voice of the 19 years old Colossus was provided by Michael Adamthwaite. This Colossus is one of Magneto's Acolytes, but is an unwilling accomplice. He saved Shadowcat from Apocalypse's robots attack, it seemed that Colossus had little feelings for her. When Professor X entered to the mind of Apocalypse and saw the future, he saw Colossus as one of the X-Men. He appeared in only seven episodes * Colossus has appeared in the video games Marvel's X-Men, X-Men: Madness in the Murderworld, X-Men II: The Fall of the Mutants, X-Men: The Arcade Game, X-Men: Children of the Atom, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (NPC), Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, X-Men: Reign of Apocalypse (NPC), X-Men Legends, X2: Wolverine's Revenge (NPC), X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, and X-Men: The Official Game (Playable in GBA version only). Notes *Colossus (AoA) *Colossus (Fairy Tale) Related Articles * Shadowcat * Magik (Illyana Rasputin) See Also * Character Gallery: Colossus External Links * References * http://www.marveldirectory.com Marvel Directory * OHMU #3, Mar 1982, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #3 (February 1986) * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: X-Men 2005 ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Bronze Age Category:Russian Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:X-Men members Category:Excalibur members Category:Acolytes members